How to Save a Life
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: Alex is new in town and she also happens to be the only one who is willing to help a man with a dark history.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time...**

Alexandria Richards walked through the library, her feet softly skimming the tiles, as she gazed over the books that sat upon the shelves like multi-colored, polished, priceless gems in their thin, plastic covers.

Standing near the front door, a man followed Alex's movements silently as he listened to her muttering the titles of books under her breath.

Her demeanor told him that she was enjoying the search for a new story to curl up with. He had figured out long ago that Alex never came for a specific book. She was always willing to try something new, especially if it was outlandish and obviously fictional, like dragons and space-aliens.

Just like every other week, Alex found a book that caught her eye, and she walked up to the counter where Belle, the librarian, was waiting for her to check out her newest addition to the countless stories she had already explored.

As Alex walked towards the door, the man spoke to her for the first time, other than the occasional "Hi."

"Miss, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?"

Alex looked at him with an expression of open friendliness, one that the man hadn't seen from anyone but Belle. "Of course."

"I've noticed you here on more than one occasion, and I was wondering if I could interest you in a quick lunch at Granny's. I would pay for everything, of course," the man said, not unkindly.

Alex looked him up and down. She had seen him around town before. He appeared to be quite a bit older than August, but he spoke in a calm and confident manner. She decided that accepting a lunch from the man would be the polite thing to do.

"Yes, sir, I would like that," she replied. "My name is Alex."

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that was short. It was more of a prologue than anything else.**

 **This will be better. I promise.**

* * *

At Granny's, Alex sat down at a booth, and Rumpelstiltskin sat across from her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Alex asked.

Rumpel paused for a moment, confused. "What do you mean? I asked you to lunch just a few minutes ago. That's why we're here."

"Well, yes, but one doesn't ask someone to lunch to simply stare at them," Alex pointed out, picking up a jelly packet from the condiment rack. "So, my question is 'What do you want to talk about?'"

 _Ah. That made sense._ "Well, for one thing, what are you doing with that jelly? We haven't even ordered food yet."

Alex grinned widely. "To be honest, I don't really know why, but I always have grape jelly whenever I eat at a restaurant that has these little packets."

That made Rumpel smile a bit, as well. _This girl is odd,_ he thought. "Okay, then. For a second thing, I wanted to talk to someone who didn't know much about my past."

"Why me, then?" Alex asked, having finished her jelly. "And why is it important I don't know anything?"

"I asked _you_ to lunch because you didn't seem to care much about what was on the _outside."_

Alex was reminded of her books, one of which was currently resting in her lap under the table. "You don't think very highly of yourself, do you?"

"No, I don't. But it isn't because of how I look -yes, I saw you look me over at the library- it's because of what I used to be," Rumpel said, leaving Alex open to question what he meant.

"What were you?" Alex's blue eyes looked at Rumpel with concern, confusion, and a reasonable amount of fear. Her smile was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath to prepare himself for however Alex would react. "I used to be The Dark One. I had so much dark magic surrounding my heart that it nearly killed me. For centuries, my main goal in life was to ruin people's lives as mine had been ruined by my own greed for power."

Alex thought for a few moments about what she had heard, then said, "Something changed, didn't it? You care about how people look at you, and you aren't being, for lack of a better term, a royal pain in the ass."

Alex's bluntness and accuracy surprised Rumpel. "Yes... I did change. The sorcerer's apprentice healed my heart and expelled all of the darkness that was once there. Unfortunately, the majority of people in this town still judge my actions based on how I used to be. I don't blame them, but it does get lonely."

"Well, I can understand that," Alex said slowly. "So, that's why you wanted to talk to me? No one else will?"

"Exactly. And, I'm sorry if I came on too strong-"

"no, it's fine," Alex said. "I'm glad I could help."

The two sat in a sort of awkward silence for a few moments...

"Um, what book did you check out?" Rumpel asked, trying to sound casual.

"It's called 'Rose and Beast,'" Alex explained, grateful for a change in subject. "It's fairy tales re-written."

"Really? I haven't even read the original stories fully," Rumpel admitted.

The pair spoke like old friends, even long after they were both done eating lunch. It felt good for Rumpelstiltskin to have someone to talk to, and Alex liked being able to make someone happy.


End file.
